Emma
Emma '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #88 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 3182.5. Wii Sports In Tennis, Emma has a skill level of about 260-270, and she plays with Rin or Julie. In Baseball, she is one of the first 9 players, with a level of 63-198 (the 2nd worst player), and her team consists of her, Elisa, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, and Silke. Emma plays in every Baseball team from Elisa to Misaki. In Boxing, she is good with a skill level of 567-731. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, her skill level is around 311-315. In Basketball, she is in Pro Class and plays on a team with Oscar and Alex. Her skill is 1121-1125. In Table Tennis, her skill level is 581-585, and she plays with a hotel slipper (aka "bup" paddle due to the sound it makes) instead of a paddle, along with Ian, Chika, and Steve. However, she will use a regular paddle if faced against after beating the Table Tennis champion. Emma is also a Pro at Cycling, coming 22nd out of 98. Armors Emma uses in Swordplay Showdown Wii Party In Wii Party, Emma is a Master Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is ''エンマ'' (Enma). *Her Korean name is ''엠마'' (Emma). *Emma was listed on TV Tropes, along with Stéphanie, under the trope "Dark-Skinned Blond". In fact, both of them are the only CPU Miis who are Dark Skinned Blondes. **Coincidentally, both are Master Miis and the favorite colors are blue. *In Boxing, Emma has the lowest level of all female CPU Miis that appear in the sport, despite only being the 16th worst player. She is also the 16th worst player in Tennis. *In Baseball, Emma is the only CPU Mii to be a catcher twice. She is the catcher on Elisa's and Luca's teams. *Her name is of German origin, which could bring up the possibility that she is German. *Her name means ”universal“ in German. *Emma appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears on stages 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 17, 18, 19, and 20. *Although Emma does not wear glasses, she is set to use blue as her glasses color instead of the standard black color. *Her name is short for Emily. **Strangely, one of the other CPU Miis has the extended version of her name. *Emma is one of a few Miis to have a hotel slipper instead of a regular paddle in Table Tennis, along with Ian, Steve, and Chika. **Out of those Miis, Emma is the 2nd worst of them in Table Tennis. *Although Emma does not have any facial features or any type of glasses, she does not appear in the Wii Party minigame Cry Babies. Ursula, Greg and Shinta share this trait with her. *Emma is always left-handed. *She is both the 21st mii to come up alphabetically and the 21st worst player in Swordplay. *She, Eddy, Pierre, and Stéphanie are the only Master Miis in Wii Party whose favorite color is blue. *She, Sarah, Sandra, Jackie, and Stéphanie are the only Wii Sports Resort Miis with that skin color. *She is the first female Mii to beat in boxing. Gallery EmmaDACotQR.JPG|Emma's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-8-6.png|Emma's Badge. 2- Emma's Team.jpg|Emma's Baseball Team. 3181622906 3483e8f84e.jpg|Emma in Boxing. 2018-02-07 (42).png|Emma in Baseball (Batter) with Tatsuaki (Catcher). 2018-02-09 (59).png 2018-02-09 (31).png 20180210_071659.jpg|Emma in Swordplay Duel. 20180211_072352.jpg|Emma and her teammates Alex and Oscar in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (6).png|Emma playing Swordplay at High Noon. IMG_0057.JPG|Emma in Table Tennis. 2018-03-28 (41).png|Emma in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-04-04 (5).png|Emma doubling up with Julie in Wii Sports Tennis. 15318723418011810176274.jpg|Emma as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15319552918891092016835.jpg 15320898567801205450900.jpg|Another photo of Emma as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-24 (13).png|Emma in Basketball at High Noon. Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.02.18_PM.png|Emma in purple armor in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-08-16 (67).png|Emma in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (16).png Daisuke, Emma and Megan in Time Bomb-0.PNG|'''Emma in Time Bomb with Daisuke and Megan. 2018-09-08 (10).png 2018-10-01 (51).png 2018-10-07 (17).png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_203616.jpg 5- Master.jpg Kentaro, Midori, Ren, Tomoko, Emma, and Lucia featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Emma participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Naomi, Emma, Lucia, Oscar, Michael, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Emma in Bowling.JPG Emma participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Emma participating in Flag Footrace in Wii Party.png IMG_1570.jpg|Rachel with Tatsuaki, Hayley, Steph, Nick, Emma, Pierre, and Victor IMG 1678.jpg Pablo, Pierre and Emma participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png IMG 1847.jpg Pierre, Emma and Sakura participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png IMG_2885.jpg|Marisa with Asami, Ryan, Emma, Kathrin, Giovanna, Keiko, and Pierre Emma,_Nick_and_Alex_participating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Oscar, Sakura, Emma and Akira participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png EmmaMidoriSotaandStevevsMizuhoArmorandCalamitousArmorx2.jpg|Emma, Midori, Sota, and Steve vs Mizuho Armor and 2 Calamitous Armor's MizuhoArmorDefeated.jpg|Emma and Sota defeating Mizuho Armor EmmaIrinaVincenzoSotaandMillievsEvaotaur.jpg|Emma, Irina, Vincenzo, Sota, and Mille(Traveler) vs Evaotaur Cole, Emily and Emma participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Patrick, Emma and Ian participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Daisuke, Pablo, Emma and Marisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Emma, Misaki, Marco and Ryan participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Silke, Eddy, Alisha, Sarah, Abby, Vincenzo, Lucia, Steph, Hiromasa, Ashley, Gabi, Barbara, Martin, Rainer, Michael, Sandra, Shinnosuke, and Emma featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Yoko, Emma and Tyrone participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(105).jpg|'Emma' ready to throw the ball Emma in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(245).jpg MiitopiaGeorgeandEmmaImage.jpg Emma as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png|Emma as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party IAmAwesome2 in Basketball.JPG|IAmAwesome2 facing Emma in Basketball. Emma and Shouta watching Sarah playing the Wii U.jpg Helen, Elisa, Misaki, Sakura, Ursula, Emma, Nelly, and Rachel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 20191215 074548.jpg 1E948ACA-0CEA-4EA0-9960-D0F716591866.jpeg Daisuke, Emma, Megan and Kentaro in Jumbo Jump.PNG Daisuke and Emma in Basket Bonanza.PNG Category:Female Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Blue Females Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Silver Eyed Miis Category:Vice Beginner Category:Basketball Pros Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Beginners Category:Wii Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Miis who use a hotel slipper Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Left handed Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis that are a pro at nothing in Wii Sports Category:Miis with no facial features Category:Miis with lipsticks